Aayla Secura
Battaglia di Felucia (Assalti dell'Orlo Esterno) * "La ragazza -Aayla-mi ha chiamato attraverso la Forza.Lei mi ha aiutato a calmarmi nella battaglia contro il Wampa. Potrebbe essere....." *''"Una Jedi?Forse."'' ''-''Quinlan Vos e Tholme Aayla Secura nata Aaylas'ecura era una femmina Twi'lek Rutian ed era una Maestra Jedi durante gli ultimi anni della Repubblica Galattica .Fu un generale durante le Guerre dei Cloni e fu la Padawan di Quinlan Vos ed in seguito del suo maestro,Tholme .Sia Vos che Aayla entrarono in contatto col Lato Oscuro ma riuscirono a tornare al Lato Chiaro . Poco dopo la sua promozione al grado di Cavaliere Jedi scoppiarono le Guerre dei Cloni .Fu tra gli Jedi che parteciparono alla Battaglia di Geonosis , e fu tra i pochi che sopravvissero e che non rimasero feriti.Grazie alla sua dimestichezza con la Forza su luoghi come Hypori divenne una Maestra Jedi molto potente e affermata già all'inizio delle Guerre dei Cloni, e divenne Generale dell' esercito Repubblicano. 50px-Cscr-featured.png|link=https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aayla_Secura Come tale combatté su Quell e su Kamino ,tuttavia morì dopo l'emanazione dell'Ordine 66 ,durante la Battaglia di Felucia .Dopo la sua morte divenne un mito su molti pianeti,grazie ai suoi poteri e all'aiuto concreto che aveva dato a molte popolazioni.Entrò così a far parte della cultura galattica,restando per sempre nella leggenda. Biografia Aaylas'ecura era una Twi'lek ,con la fortuna di essere nata nel Clan Secura.Tuttavia i suoi genitori morirono presto,e lei finì sotto l'adozione di suo zio Pol Secura che però non voleva prendersi cura di lei e la vendette ad un Hutt. In 46 BBY Aayla Secura che aveva solo due anni, fu trovata da Quinlan Vos , il Padawan del Maestro Jedi Tholme . Era stata catturata dallo Schiavista Hutt . Vos cercò di salvarla, ma l’Hutt scatenò contro di lui uno Wampa. La creatura però si ribellò al Signore del Crimine, uccidendolo, poi attaccò Vos e Aayla. La Twi’lek riuscì a calmare Vos tramite la Forza e lui riuscì ad uccidere lo Wampa . Dopo l’episodio convinse Tholme a portarla su Coruscant , per farla diventare una Jedi, e lei superò il test. Quando Aayla compì 10 anni, Vos divenne un Maestro Jedi e la prese sotto la sua custodia, facendola diventare sua Padawan. Aayla si rivelò un’abile spadaccina e studiò la Forma IV:Ataru ed il Modulo V:Shien/ Djem So ed il Jar’Kai , con una Spada Laser verde ed una blu. A volte utilizzava anche una Spada Laser viola, che portava sempre con lei in caso di emergenza. Aveva un buon rapporto con Xiaan Amersu, un giovane Padawan Twi’lek a cui regalò un Cuore di Fuoco. Aveva anche un legame molto stretto e intimo con Kit Fisto, quasi sentimentale, che la spinse spesso oltre il limite del codice Jedi. Quando il suo animaletto, che lei amava molto, da lei chiamato T’da morì ne rimase molto dispiaciuta ma imparò una lezione importante: il suo maestro infatti le disse che ora T’da era diventato una sola cosa con La Forza , e lei lo seppellì su Felucia , pianeta sul quale anni dopo morì. Aayla ed il suo maestro intrapresero molte missioni di successo; salvarono una piccola principessa dai pirati ed uccisero la terribile Terbeast di Ogden Minore , e combatterono durante la Guerra Iperspaziale Stark . Quando però furono inviati su Ryloth per indagare sul traffico di animali e di diglitteryll , tutto andò storto. Scoprirono i responsabili del traffico, tra cui lo stesso zio di Aayla, Pol Secura , ma furono drogati e persero la memoria. Pol fece inviare Vos su Nar Shaddaa , e portò Aayla nel suo harem come schiava. Aayla aveva dei ricordi del suo passato, ma subito Pol interveniva somministrandole altre droghe e psicofarmaci. Vos tornò a cercare la sua Padawan . Quando le riportò la sua Spada Laser, Aayla ricordò alcuni frammenti di memoria presenti nei suoi Lekku e Pol Secura combatté contro Vos. Aayla voleva fermare il suo Maestro e usò la Forza, facendo cadere suo zio sotto un colpo di Spada Laser di Quinlan Vos, provocandone la morte. Lei rimase sotto shock, ma riuscì a recuperare la memoria. La morte dello zio, però la confuse: anche se lui l’aveva venduta agli Hutt e aveva abusato di lei, era arrabbiata col suo Maestro, e la cosa l’avvicinò al Lato Oscuro. Contatto col Lato Oscuro “Dal momento in cui hai messo piede su questo pianeta….i tuoi pensieri si sono sparsi….ho mandato il mio pensiero…la mia volontà…Io ti ho spinto a me….perché ho bisogno di te, piccola Jedi. Grande bisogno…”' -Volfe Karkko ad Aayla Secura Secura inconsciamente voleva allontanarsi dall’uomo che aveva ucciso suo zio. si nascose su una nave pirata in rotta verso Kiffex . Su quel pianeta era detenuto lo Jedi Oscuro Volfe Karkko in un campo di stasi. Tuttavia Karrko percepì i pensieri di Aayla e la richiamò a sé. Karkko-che era un Anzati - aveva grandi capacità di influenza sulle menti deboli e riuscì a pervadere Aayla col Lato Oscuro. Liberò i suoi tirapiedi, degli Anzati Selvaggi , e insieme a lei prese d’assalto una roccaforte locale. Vos però aveva trovato Aayla e cercò di riportarla al Lato Chiaro, generando uno scontro. Aayla combatté selvaggiamente contro il suo stesso Maestro, che però riuscìa farla rinsavire. Non appena se ne accorse, Karkko intervenne e la colpì con un fulmine della Forza . Vos si scontrò con l’Anzati e lo uccise.Quando Aayla si risvegliò,Karkko era morto e il Grande Consiglio Jedi decise di affidarla al Maestro Jedi Tholme , dato che Quinlan Vos non era riuscito a tenerla lontano dal Lato Oscuro. Inoltre Vos perse il suo grado di Maestro Jedi. Ritorno a Coruscant "Pazienza Aayla.Sei ancora una Jedi,e la Forza per superare è con te. Ma devi crederci, è necessario." -Yoda ad Aayla,dopo il ritorno da Kiffex '' Una volta tornata su Coruscant , Aayla cercò il consiglio del Gran Maestro Jedi Yoda , che le disse di essere sollevato dal fatto che fosse stata ritrovata. Lei era ancora spaventata per quello che le era accaduto,e non sapeva spiegarselo, inoltre temeva di non essere più una vera Jedi. Tholme aveva detto a Yoda ciò che era successo, ma Yoda gli aveva detto di non giudicarla in modo severo. Aayla disse al Gran Maestro che sentiva che le mancava una parte della sua vita e Yoda le disse di pazientare. Le disse che la Forza non sempre conduce dove si vuole arrivare ma dove si ha bisogno di arrivare, reputando il legame col Lato Oscuro come una tappa della vita di Aayla. Lei era confusa e Yoda le disse che era forte nella Forza e le diede un ultimo consiglio:credere che la Forza fosse con lei. Promozione a Cavaliere Jedi Nel 29 BBY ,Aayla era in missione segreta su Ryloth ,sotto la falsa veste di una delle tante schiave del Clan Fenn .Scoprì infatti che il capo-clan Ro Fenn stava progettando di catturare un membro della sua famiglia, Nat Secura ,figlio di Lon Secura,capo del clan. Dato che Aayla era diventata una Jedi e Pol era morto,Nat era l'erede del Clan.Avvisò così Tholme, che corse subito in suo aiuto, per salvare il giovane Nat.Tholme affrontò due Morgukai , una casta scelta di Guerrieri Nikto che combatteva gli Jedi, assunti da Ro Fenn. Sfortunatamente però fu sconfitto e fatto prigioniero insieme a Nat,peggiorando la situazione. Aayla sapeva che Vilmar Grahrk era in combutta con i due Nikto, e inseguì la sua nave, nota come Inferno'' , ma alla fine la perse. La Forza però le comunicò di recarsi su Ord Mantell . Ricordando gli insegnamenti di Yoda capì che la Forza la stava mandando dove ce ne era bisogno e si recò sul pianeta. Qui si imbattè per caso in Quinlan Vos e lo aiutò a combattere alcuni Cacciatori di Taglie . Aayla spiegò la situazione al suo ex-Maestro che sapeva che Grahrk si nascondeva proprio in un casinò su Ord Mantell. Seppero dal Devaroniano che Tholme e Nat erano imprigionati sul pianeta natale dei Nikto, Kintan , all'interno di una fortezza. Una volta giunti sul posto affrontarono i due rapitori Nikto, Bok e Tsyr . I due Morgukai però si diressero verso la base di Kh'aris Fenn , che gestiva il rapimento per conto del suo clan, ma i due Jedi li seguirono e li affrontarono nuovamente. Vos disse ad Aayla di trovare Tholme e Nat mentre lui si occupava dei Nikto. Lei li trovò e li liberò,distruggendo il droide torturatore AX/RX quindi tornò a dare una mano a Vos. Lui aveva già ucciso Tsyr padre di Bok,ma nella lotta era stato sconfitto dallo stesso Bok che stava per ucciderlo. Aayla però lo salvò tranciando la mano sinistra del guerriero Morgukai. Dopo essersi ricongiunti con Tholme tornarono su Ryloth e restituirono Nat a suo padre Lon, ridando l'eredità del Clan Secura. Lon aveva bandito Ro Fenn, costringendolo a vagare nel deserto, mentre Kh'aris Fenn fuggì e trovò un nascondiglio sicuro come scagnozzo del Conte Dooku . A missione compiuta, i tre Jedi tornarono al tempio; Quinlan Vos ritornò ad essere un Maestro Jedi mentre Aayla fu promossa al grado di Cavaliere Jedi .Uno dei suoi primi compiti fu pilotare un Caccia Jedi insieme alla Maestra Jedi Adi Gallia .A seguito del test divenne Cavaliere a tutti gli effetti. Guerre dei Cloni (22 BBY-19 BBY) "Aayla Secura ordinò di vederci fuori personalmente,ci chiamò i soldati più valorosi che avesse mai incontrato. Per fortuna indossavamo i caschi, perchè nessuno di noi poteva sopportare di guardarla negli occhi." -Diario di un soldato della 501° Legione Battaglia di Geonosis Aayla si trovava nel Tempio Jedi su Coruscant quando Obi-Wan Kenobi , Anakin Skywalker e Padmè Amidala furono catturati da Dooku su Geonosis.Fu tra gli oltre 200 Jedi inviati a soccorrerli e fu tra i pochi sopravvissuti della battaglia che si scatenò nell'Arena Petranaki.Fu salvata insieme agli altri dal tempestivo intervento del Grande Esercito dei Cloni.In seguito guidò i primi Cloni nel deserto del pianeta, per combattere l'esercito di Droidi della Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti(CSI).La battaglia diede il via alle Guerre dei Cloni. Missione a Corellia sulla Ruota Aayla dimostrò ben presto di cos’era capace, e questo le permise di svolgere missioni segrete di occupazione dell’ intelligence, e divenne un elemento chiave in tante missioni. Appena una settimana dopo la Battaglia di Geonosis, Aayla e Ylenic It’kla furono inviati in un importante missione su Corellia , spacciandosi per contrabbandieri. I due catturarono lo scienziato dell’Unione Tecnica Ratri Tane . Aayla continuò a fare la parte di una meccanica di nome Jaayza mentre ricercava il suo Vecchio Maestro Jedi Quinlan Vos sulla Stazione Spaziale nota come “ La Ruota ” che orbitava attorno a Corellia. Aayla lo trovò ben presto: era diventato un mercenario di nome Korto Vos. Per lei fu molto doloroso vedere come così tanto tempo passato ai margini della società l’avessero trasformato in un uomo grezzo, duro e trasandato, anche se quest’ etichetta sembrava fatta apposta per lui, Aayla riuscì a riscoprire l’animo Jedi di Vos, che era tormentato dal suo fallimento in quanto riteneva che come membro dell’intelligence avrebbe dovuto prevedere tale evento. Inoltre la Guerra dei Cloni lo aveva portato a chiedersi se valesse la pena combattere per la Repubblica. Insieme a Vos, Aayla scoprì che la CSI aveva progettato di attaccare Kamino. Con l’aiuto di Khaleen Hentz e Tookarti rubarono i piani a Zenex. Dopo aver ucciso Zenex ed i suoi scagnozzi, Aayla si recò su Kamino col materiale raccolto per proteggere gli impianti di clonazione. Battaglia di Kamino Durante la Battaglia di Kamino lei sarebbe rimasta sul pianeta per difendere i campioni di DNA prima che venissero infettati dal Nano-Virus Kaminoano insieme a Kit Fisto . Durante gli ultimi minuti della Battaglia contro alcuni Super Droidi da Battaglia- B2, Aayla cadde nelle gelide acque di Kamino e quasi annegò, prima di essere salvata da Fisto. Essendo un Nautolan , il suo compagno Jedi riuscì a salvarla,poggiando le sue labbra sulle sue per permetterle di respirare. In seguito uccisero la Kaminoana doppiogiochista che aveva creato il Virus per conto della CSI, iniettando il Virus nel suo stesso corpo, per poi gettarla in acqua. Fisto aveva salvato Aayla dalla morte e questo intensificò il loro rapporto, che divenne ancora più intimo e quasi amoroso. Battaglia di Hypori Quattro mesi dopo l’inizio delle Guerre dei Cloni , Aayla faceva parte di un commando di Maestri Jedi d’élite inviati per aiutare il generale Jedi Daakman Barrek nella distruzione di un importante fonderia di droidi su Hypori . La missione però fallì e migliaia di Droidi da Battaglia della CSI circondarono gli Jedi, attendendo gli ordini del brutale Generale Grievous . Insieme agli altri Jedi -Ki-Adi-Mundi , Shaak Ti e K’Kruhk - affrontò Grievous che la afferrò senza nessuna fatica, insieme al cadavere di di Tarr Seirr facendola schiantare sul soffitto e per poco non la uccise. Aayla riportò gravi ferite e lei e gli altri si salvarono solo grazie all’intervento di alcune unità di Cloni. Grievous riuscì comunque a fuggire. Battaglia di Quell Dopo aver rapito un importante droide tattico, Aayla Secura ed il comandante Clone Bly furono spediti a condurre un assalto sul pianeta Quell . Le navi repubblicane stavano entrando nel sistema quando furono aggredite dai Super Droidi da Battaglia B2 Rocket , e Anakin Skywalker con la sua Padawan, Ahsoka Tano , giunse subito in aiuto di Aayla. Riuscirono a distruggere la maggior parte dei droidi presente sulla nave, ma alcuni di loro tesero una trappola ai repubblicani, che furono costretti a fuggire sulla nave di Skywalker. Improvvisamente ci fu un’esplosione che distrusse molti droidi ma che mise a rischio la vita dei compagni di Skywalker che spinse con La Forza Aayla, Ahsoka e alcuni cloni nella porta della sua nave, per poi fronteggiare l’esplosione. Il suo tentativo fallì e rimase gravemente ferito, ma per sua fortuna Aayla e Ahsoka lo salvarono. Prima che i Jedi potessero attraccare sulla Resolute , il fuoco di un Caccia Droide eliminò uno dei piloti, attivando accidentalmente l'iperguida. Aayla disse all’ammiraglio Wulf Yularen di riprendere subito possesso dell’incrociatore, prima che si schiantasse. Battaglia di Maridun "A volte ci vuole coraggio per aderire alle proprie convizioni, giovane Padawan." ''-''Aayla ad Ahsoka Tano Dopo un insidioso viaggio nell'iperspazio,gli Jedi ed i pochi cloni rimasti atterrarono sul pianeta Maridun.Dopo essere atterrati,Aayla e Ahsoka partirono con Bly e gli altri Cloni ad esplorare il pianeta. Il comandante Clone Rex invece rimase nella zona dell'atterraggio a controllare Skywalker. Durante l'esplorazione trovarono il disegno di un albero, e in seguito un vero albero,e caddero alcune bacche giganti.Aayla notò che alcune erano state trascinate via, e immaginò che il pianeta fosse abitato da esseri senzienti che avrebbero potuto aiutare il suo compagno Jedi ferito.lI gruppo seguì le tracce m fu attaccato da una coppia di Mastini Phalones , e solo Aayla,Ahsoka e Bly si salvarono. La mattina dopo trovarono un villaggio di Lurmen che si erano stabiliti sul pianeta per stare lontano dalla guerra.L'anziano del villaggio, Tee Watt Kaa si riiutò di aiutarli temendo di entrare all'interno del conflitto.Tuttavia fu convinto da Ahsoka a dare loro alcune forniture mediche e inviò con loro suo figlio Wag Too.Riuscirono a guarire Skywalker, ma involontariamente, spinsero i Lurmen nel conflitto.Lok Durd , infatti atterrò sul pianeta, prese in ostaggio i Lurmen e testò un'arma che distruggeva solo le forme di vita organiche. I Jedi rubarono alcuni generatori di scudi.Il mattino seguente attaccarono il villaggio. I Separatisti testarono la loro nuova arma, ma i generatori di scudi la respinsero. Durd inviò alcuni droidi,ma Aayla e Ahsoka riuscirono a distruggere la prima ondata,mentre la seconda distrusse i generatori degli scudi. Skywalker che era praticamente guarito, distrusse la super arma e i Repubblicani sconfissero la CSI. Dopo la battaglia Wag Too ringraziò gli Jedi e il suo anziano padre disse che erano in debito di vita con loro. Tre incrociatori della Repubblica nel frattempo raggiunsero il pianeta e portarono via i tre Jedi e i cloni Bly e Rex. I Lurmen decisero di schierarsi con la Repubblica per via del debito di vita che avevano con gli Jedi. Missione su Alzoc III In seguito alla missione su Maridun, Aayla si recò su Alzoc III insieme alla Maestra Jedi Luminara Unduli , al comandante Clone Bly e al comandante Clone Gree per scoprire se sul pianeta c’erano attività Separatiste, come aveva segnalato Jabba Desiiliic Tiure . La squadra Repubblicana, che era attrezzata con parecchi AT-TE , seguì le coordinate fornite da Jabba. Il percorso era accidentato ed i Repubblicani incontrarono parecchie difficoltà, tra cui alcuni blocchi di ghiaccio che ostruivano il passaggio. I Cloni volevano far esplodere un blocco di ghiaccio che si snodava sulle alture di una montagna locale, ma Aayla provvide a rimuoverlo con la Forza. Dopo aver risalito la montagna, i Repubblicani assistettero allo schianto di una nave madre, e rimasero confusi nel vedere le parti di numerose navi stellari galleggiare nell’aria. I Cloni decisero di indagare sullo strano fenomeno utilizzando i loro Jetpack per raggiungere i detriti, mentre le due Jedi li seguivano con Salti della Forza . Improvvisamente un Droide Avvoltoio emerse dai detriti, ma Aayla e la Maestra Unduli lo sconfissero velocemente e ordinarono ai Cloni di trovare i dati della nave, mentre loro avrebbero seguito un percorso alternativo combattendo contro i Droidi che emergevano dai detriti. Dopo aver raggiunto i resti del ponte della nave, Gree cominci a raccogliere I dati, protetto dai suoi compagni Cloni e dalle due Jedi. Dopo la distruzione dei Droidi, scoprirono che si trattava di una fregata di classe Munificent in cui un individuo si era infiltrato con un Caccia della CSI, prima di far precipitare la nave impostando l’autodistruzione. Presto però Asajj Ventress comparve sulla scena, rivelando di essere l’infiltrata. Le due Jedi la combatterono, poi Aayla la gettò sotto la massa di ghiaccio precedentemente rimossa. Tornate a Coruscant , le due Maestre Jedi riferirono tutto al Consiglio Jedi. Distrarre lo Zillo Beast Non stiamo avendo molto effetto.” “E’ ora di lasciare, lo è.” ''-''Aayla Secura e Yoda , parlando dello Zillo Beast Quando lo Zillo Beast si liberò dalla sua prigionia su Coruscant , prese d’assalto la città, dirigendosi verso il Senato,riuscendo a mettere in trappola il Cancelliere Supremo Palpatine , Anakin Skywalker e Padmé Amidala . I tre salirono su una navetta per fuggire, ma la creatura non dava loro tregua. Aayla Secura collaborò con Yoda per saltare sulla schiena dello Zillo Beast , e mettere in salvo la navetta su cui si trovava il Cancelliere. I due Jedi riuscirono nel tentativo, ma dovettero fuggire a loro volta per non essere uccisi. Poi seguirono il gruppo della sicurezza che sparò bombe di gas tossico, uccidendo la creatura. Caccia ad Attuma Duum “Sì, gli eventi erano tragici, ma la tua missione non è stata un fallimento. L’operazione di Duum è stata distrutta. E percepisco un cambiamento in te, lo faccio, Aayla Secura.” “Sì…forse. Forse ho trovato qualcosa dentro di me che mancava prima.” ''-''Yoda ad Aayla Secura, dopo la missione a Cavamina Minor In 21 BBY Aayla fu inviata insieme ad una scorta d’ èlite di Cloni sulla luna Cavamina Minor per arrestare il mercenario Attuma Duum . Si recò nella Cantina dove si nascondeva Duum ma si scatenò una lotta nella quale tutti i suoi cloni furono uccisi. Lei fuggì ma il suo Delta-7B fu abbattuto. Riuscì a trasmettere un messaggio d’aiuto ma era inseguita da Sabat , il capo della sicurezza di Duum. Fu soccorsa dallo Jedi caduto Shon-Ju che lottò contro Sabat e un Droide di Sicurezza. Sabat però ferì Aayla attivando il suo Jetpack. Aayla in seguito si risvegliò nel Castello di Shon-Ju . Esplorò il castello e trovò Shon-Ju che osservava i suoi studenti. L’uomo le raccontò la sua storia, di come era stato addestrato dagli Jedi, per poi essere respinto. Aayla era pronta a lasciarlo per tornare alla sua missione, ma Shon-Ju le disse di attendere, per tendere una trappola a Duum e decise di accompagnarla. La mattina seguente riuscirono ad infiltrarsi con alcune navi rubate nel quartier generale di Attuma Duum. Una volta a bordo Shon-Ju fece scattare l’allarme accendendo la sua Spada Laser. Aayla con i suoi poteri della Forza riuscì a distrarre le guardie e a sconfiggerle ma Sabat catturò Shon-Ju e minacciò di ucciderlo se Aayla non si fosse arresa. Duum si accorse che aveva attirato due flotte, una Reubblicana e una della CSI. Nel frattempo Shon-Ju riuscì a liberarsi con i poteri della Forza e gettò Sabat in una turbina, uccidendolo. In seguito affermò che avrebbe umiliato gli Jedi, dato che Aayla non si era dimostrata abile -a suo parere- e le disse che la sua vita era nelle sue mani e che lui avrebbe ucciso Duum. Poi si recò da Duum per ucciderlo, ma il mercenario si rivelò più pericoloso del previsto, mostrando un mostruoso corpo cybernetico. La base prese fuoco e Aayla si fece strada attraverso le fiamme impedendo a Shon-Ju di uccidere Duum. Per vendicarsi lo Jedi caduto la attaccò, permettendo a Duum di fuggire. Lei temeva di non vincere il confronto, ma si ricordò ciò che le aveva detto Yoda in passato, cioè di credere che la Forza fosse con lei. Shon-Ju la afferrò per i lekku , pronto a decapitarla, ma lei si mise a ridere, dicendo di essere una Jedi e si accettava così com’era. Credendo in sé stessa e nella Forza, riprese in mano la Spada Laser e tagliò le mani a Shon-Ju che ferito terribilmente fuggì tra le fiamme in lacrime. Mentre la base veniva divorata dalle fiamme, Aayla la lasciò rubando un'altra nave, e tornò su Coruscant. Qui incontrò il Gran Maestro Yoda, per discutere a proposito della missione. Yoda le disse che non aveva fallito, e che sentiva un cambiamento in lei, che gli rispose che aveva trovato qualcosa dentro sè stessa che le mancava. Aayla aveva dei dubbi se il cambiamento fosse stato del tutto positivo, dato che Duum poteva essere ancora libero. A sua insaputa, Duum era sopravvissuto e anche Shon-Ju che si era sottoposto ad un delicato intervento chirurgico per ricostruire le sue mani e parte delle braccia, con delle protesi cybernetiche. = Missione a Devaron QUESTA PARTE È VALIDA SOLO PER LEGENDS.PUOI CLICCARE QUI . Poco tempo dopo, durante la Guerra, Aayla indagò con altri Jedi sulle incursioni da parte dei pirati separatisti sulle linee di rifornimento di Corellia . La Repubblica dispose molti membri del Consiglio nella missione: oltre ad Aayla anche Kit Fisto , T’ra Saa , Tholme e An’ya Kuro nota anche come la Donna Oscura. La sede dei pirati fu individuata su Devaron ; mentre Kit Fisto e T’ra Saa rimasero a monitorare la situazione dallo spazio, Aayla, Tholme e An’ya si recarono sul pianeta. Aayla finse di essere Tuulaa Doneeta , la giovane figlia viziata di un noto barone Twi’lek, mentre Tholme e An’ya si finsero i suoi assistenti. I tre si infiltrarono nella casa della Senatrice Vien’sai’Malloc come ospiti, ma Vien era invischiata con i Separatisti. La Senatricre corrotta aveva assunto Aurra Sing , una ex-Jedi caduta e divenuta una perfida Cacciatrice di Taglie e assassina di Jedi, per essere sicura che nessuno la scoprisse, facendo uccidere da Aurra tutti i suoi nemici. Aurra riconobbe la sua ex Maestra Jedi An’ya Kuro, ed era intenzionata a vendicarsi. Informò la Senatrice della situazione, ma era spaventata e non voleva uccidere gli Jedi. Aurra però era folle e la minacciò dicendole che se non le avesse permesso di uccidere gli Jedi avrebbe ucciso anche lei. Vien in preda al panico andò da Tuulaa, che in realtà era Aayla e le disse di averla scoperta. Nel frattempo Aurra tese una trappola alla sua ex-Maestra Jedi e a Tholme, facendo crollare una caverna sopra di loro, ma i due sopravvissero e si misero in contatto con Aayla. Aurra riteneva Aayla giovane ed inesperta e progettava di ucciderla facilmente. Aayla in realtà si rivelò più astuta di quanto Aurra credesse e riuscì ad evitare le trappole della folle assassina. Aurra perse la pazienza e si avventò sulla sua avversaria con la Spada Laser rubata a Tholme e cercò di ucciderla. Le due lottarono senza sosta, ma Aayla conosceva la storia di Aurra, mentre l’assassina non conosceva la sua. Aayla le parlò dei suoi sentimenti di abbandono, e Aurra impazzì completamente reagendo con tutta la sua rabbia ma era disorientata e spaventata allo stesso tempo. Aayla le tagliò l’antenna con cui Aurra percepiva la paura dei nemici ma la lasciò vivere. L’assassina fu arrestata e portata a Desolation Alley , mentre la Senatrice corrotta fu data in pasto ai Quarra , secondo le leggi di Devaron. In seguito Aayla salvò Tholme a la Donna Oscura, poi portò i dati raccolti a Kit Fisto e a T’ra Saa che distrussero la base dei pirati. Tradimento su Honoghr Diciotto mesi dopo la Battaglia di Geonosis, Aayla scoprì che il suo ex-Maestro Quinlan Vos aveva tradito l’Ordine Jedi . In realtà, Vos era un doppio agente che spiava Dooku , anche se Tholme temeva che potesse cedere completamente al Lato Oscuro. Aayla come Tholme era tra i pochi Jedi sicuri che Vos non fosse un traditore. In questo stesso periodo fu inviata insieme al Comandante Clone Bly su Honoghr per recuperare il SIP , un’arma tossica e mortale costruita dalla CSI che era finita nelle mani dei guerrieri Noghri . Aayla dovette combattere contro i feroci nativi ma fu aiutata dal suo ex-Maestro Jedi, Quinlan Vos. Questo convinse Aayla che Vos fosse ancora nel Lato Chiaro, ma una volta recuperato il SIP Vos cedette per breve tempo al Lato Oscuro e si inferocì contro Aayla cercando di portarla da Dooku. I due duellarono, ma Bly intervenne sparando a Vos che fuggì ferito e salvando la vita ad Aayla, che portò a termine la missione con successo. Missione su Endor “Hai qualche sorta di abilità Jedi?” ''-''Droide da Battaglia non-identificato ad Aayla Secura Durante la Guerra Aayla fu inviata insieme al comandante Clone Bly su Endor , dove c’era un avamposto Separatista. Scoprirono che la base era vuota e trovarono i resti di innumerevoli Droidi da Battaglia e Cloni. Aayla, curiosa, iniziò ad esplorare il pianeta ed incontrò un Droide a Battaglia non-identificato . Il droide la prendeva in giro ma non aveva intenzione di farle del male. Per sicurezza Aayla gli tagliò le braccia e le gambe, ma fu individuata da alcuni Ewok che le scoccarono un dardo tranquillante catturandola. Aayla si risvegliò nel villaggio degli Ewok e utilizzò il Droide da Battaglia come traduttore. Scoprì così che i nativi la consideravano uno spirito della foresta, e che credevano che lei potesse aiutarli uccidendo la Bestia nella Bocca della Montagna . Aayla accettò e divenne una leggenda presso gli Ewok. Si caricò il Droide a spalle e raggiunse la grotta alla base della montagna. Inciampò su un mucchio di ossa e richiamò l’attenzione di una mostruosa creatura aracnoide, Bestia che terrorizzava gli Ewok. Il mostro impalò il Droide da Battaglia con i suoi artigli, poi attaccò Aayla che gli fece precipitare il soffitto della caverna addosso uccidendolo. Gli Ewok festeggiarono l’evento e la inserirono nel loro pantheon delle divinità. Aayla tornò alla Cannoniera Repubblicana, dove Bly l’attendeva, pronta per la prossima missione. Assedio di Saleucami Pochi mesi più tardi accompagnò Tholme sul pianeta Anzat per indagare sullo Jedi Weequay rinnegato Sora Bulq , braccio destro di Dooku. Trovò la nave di Bulq e combatté contro un guerriero Morgukai e rubò i giornali di bordo che rivelarono che c’era attività separatista su Saleucami . Il Consiglio però la mandò su Trigalis a condurre e truppe. Qui incontrò Obi-Wan Kenobi , che era ossessionato dallo stalking di Asajj Ventress e le diede il suo Caccia Stellare Jedi. Qui ricevette una trasmissione da Tholme dove le disse che i separatisti avevano creato un esercito di Cloni Morgukai col campione di DNA di Bok , un vecchio nemico di Aayla. I cloni Morgukai erano addestrati dagli assassini Anzati con lo scopo di uccidere gli Jedi e la loro base era situata proprio su Saleucami. La Repubblica inviò un esercito sul pianeta guidato da molti Jedi, tra cui anche Quinlan Vos, evidentemente pentito, che però aveva segretamente lo scopo di uccidere Bulq, e fingeva ancora di essere alleato alla CSI. Combatterono contro i Morgukai e distrussero i generatori di scudi che proteggevano il pianeta. La Repubblica lo bombardò, distruggendo le strutture di clonazione. Aayla giunse a sua volta sul pianeta, e fu costretta a duellare col vendicativo Bok, ma lo uccise. Vos invece affrontò Sora Bulq che cercò di corromperlo per ucciderlo facilmente nel duello, Tholme e Aayla entrarono in meditazione e si infiltrarono nei suoi pensieri per strapparlo al Lato Oscuro. Aayla fu il faro di luce per Vos che capì che non doveva vendicarsi, ma uccise comunque Bulq. Grazie ad Aayla e agli insegnamenti che lui stesso le aveva dato riuscì a tornare al Lato Chiaro. Ordine 66 “Quando morirà, spero che sia veloce. Se lo merita.” ''-''Diario di un Soldato della 501° Legione Dopo l’assedio di Saleucami, Aayla e le sue truppe furono inviate per aiutare la Cavaliere Jedi Barriss Offee su Felucia per scoprire un complotto della CSI. Aayla combatté contro i droidi insieme ai soldati della 501°Legione ed in seguito si riunì con i suoi uomini di fiducia guidati da Bly. Dopo aver liberato Offee e il suo nuovo Padawan Zonder , Aayla scoprì che Shu Mai aveva ordinato di avvelenare le falde acquifere di Felucia . Insieme a Bly,Aayla si recò verso la città di Niango . Mentre si preparava ad affrontare un imminente attacco di Droidi, Aayla fece il fatale errore di guardare verso il cielo. Un Uccello Feluciano volò sopra la sua testa, distraendola. Stava dialogando con Bly mentre il colorato volatile passava. Lei avvertì qualcosa ma era troppo tardi: Bly aveva ricevuto l’Ordine 66 dal Cancelliere Supremo, l’ordine di uccidere tutti gli Jedi. Prima che potesse voltarsi verso il suo amico Clone, Bly , dimostrò la sua integrità come Soldato e le sparò ripetutamente alla schiena uccidendola. Aayla cadde a terra morta e tradita , mentre le sue truppe infierivano sul suo cadavere continuando a sparare. Poco dopo un AT-TE sparò a Barriss Offee, uccidendola. Il Maestro Jedi Darrus Jeht percepì la morte di Aayla attraverso la Forza ed ebbe la terribile visione dove la sua amica veniva uccisa dai suoi stessi Cloni. Eredità “Credono che tu sia uno spirito della Foresta…” ''-''Droide da Battaglia non-identificato Con la nascita dell’Impero Galattico , Sate Pestage approvò dei documenti ufficiali dove veniva dichiarato che Aayla era stata uccisa perché aveva cercato di avvelenare le falde acquifere di Felucia, anche se in realtà era stata Shu Mai . Tuttavia, nonostante i numerosi tentativi dell’Impero di far passare Aayla per un’assassina e una malvagia, Aayla venne ricordata in tutti i pianeti dove aveva prestato servizio, entrando a far parte di miti e leggende diventando una figura storica e oggetto di studio e venerazione. Nel 40 ABY , Movac Arisster ebbe una visione di Aayla, anche se erano passati molti anni dalla sua morte. Anche la Signora dei Sith Lumiya la conosceva e la sua storia veniva narrata nel Tempio Jedi della Nuova Repubblica. Personalità e tratti “Sono tutti Jedi questi spericolati?” “Solo quelli buoni.” -Wulf Yularen ad Aayla Secura Aayla era empatica e molto intelligente, ma era anche impulsiva e leggermente maliziosa. Era una figura carismatica di comando, amata e apprezzata per le sue tattiche e strategie guadagnandosi il rispetto di tutti durante le Guerre dei Cloni. Il suo nome di battesimo, Aaylas era comune per le femmine Twi’lek e in Ryl significava “ fumo” o “nebbia”. In seguito agli eventi di Kiffex sentì che le mancava qualcosa ma il Maestro Yoda la consolò dicendole di credere nella Forza. Gli eventi di Cavamina Minor la spinsero a crederci, rendendola sicura, portando ad un cambiamento positivo in lei, e ritrovò una parte di sé stessa di cui si era dimeticata. Aayla ebbe una breve relazione sentimentale con Kit Fisto , ma secondo le regole dell’ Ordine Jedi non doveva esserci. Aveva anche uno stretto rapporto con Quinlan Vos che lei considerava come un padre-prima che lui cedesse al Lato Oscuro- e lo salvò dal Lato Oscuro. Riuscì a staccarsi da lui e insegnò ad Ahsoka Tano di fare la stessa cosa. Lei e Kit Fisto alla fine si lasciarono, capendo che la loro relazione avrebbe potuto deviarli. Aayla era molto legata a Bly e lo considerava come un caro amico, più che un soldato, ma alla fine lui la uccise su Felucia nell'esecuzione dell’Ordine 66. Il suo abbigliamento era pratico, ma anche rivelatore, e lei amava questo effetto. Indossava anche dei gioielli sull’ombelico. Quando andava a dormire indossava un abito simile ad un Kimono, ornato con disegni floreali, e lo teneva aperto, mostrando il suo seno. Poteri e abilità “La Forza ci ha resi forti.” ''- Aayla Secura '' Aayla era stata addestrata come Guardiana Jedi , cosa che l’ha portata a concentrarsi di più sulle sue abilità di combattimento, facendola diventare una combattente estremamente abile. Imparò la quarta forma di combattimento con la Spada Laser e aveva una certa dimestichezza con la quinta forma, oltre ad essere una professionista della forma Jar’Kai , abilità che le permise di sopravvivere su Geonosis , difendersi da Grievous su Hypori e sconfiggere la Cacciatrice di Taglie Aurra Sing . Aayla sapeva combattere anche senza armi, soprattutto durante alcune sue missioni con Bly. Oltre alle sue abilità di combattimento, Aayla era nota per riuscire a nascondersi e ad infiltrarsi, abilità che aveva imparato dai suoi Maestri Jedi Quinlan Vos e Tholme. Aayla era anche abile nel Mantello della Forza, difficile da imparare per molti, e per alcuni Maestri Jedi impossibile da praticare. Usava anche la Spinta della Forza e l’Attrazione della Forza per spingere via avversari e pericoli o raccogliere oggetti. Usava anche la sua bellezza per sedurre le persone e ricevere informazioni. Era anche una pilota esperta. Usava un particolare tipo di salto come posizione evasiva, noto come balzo del Nexu . 'Dietro le quinte' " Stavo pensando di ucciderla presto, solo per aumentare il quoziente d'angolo di Quin, ma la figlia di Jan , Sian ci ha chiesto di non farlo. Sono contento che lei lo abbia fatto! " ''- John Ostrander , parlando dello sviluppo di Aayla Secura '> Aayla Secura era nata come un personaggio dell'universo espanso di Star Wars , disegnato dall'artista Jan Duursema e dallo scrittore John Ostrander . Doveva apparire solo nei fumetti , e sarebbe anche morta presto nei fumetti , doveva solo risaltare Quinlan Vos . Sian Duursema , figlia di Jan , disse loro di non farla morire , e Aayla Secura in seguito divenne uno dei personaggi più noti dell'universo di Star Wars . '''> Il concept art di Aayla Secura , disegnato da Dermot Power , era stato inizialmente progettato per essere il modello dei Nautolan , come Kit Fisto , in seguito venne deciso di creare un altro personaggio , e i Nautolan vennero ridisegnati . Il disegno finale di Jon Foster , creò Aayla Secura così come la conosciamo e divenne una femmina Twi'lek , razza già nota grazie a Bib Fortuna . > 'Aayla Secura è stata interpretata da Amy Allen in Star Wars:Episodio II: L'Attacco dei Cloni e in Star Wars:Episodio III: La Vendetta dei Sith . '> Nel videogioco di Episodio III: La Vendetta dei Sith , inserendo come codice AAYLASECURA è possibile sbloccare tutti i concept art del gioco ed altre immagini. > ' In Star Wars:The Clone Wars è stata doppiata da Jennifer Hale , ed ha un leggero accento francese , perché doveva ricordare qualcosa di simile ad una "veterana della Seconda Guerra Mondiale" . Questo potrebbe essere ispirato anche da Giovanna D'Arco . '> Aayla Secura appare anche in Star Wars : Battlefront II , con due Spade Laser . Può essere sbloccata nelle modalità di gioco "Felucia " e "Palazzo di Jabba " , come personaggio giocabile . Questo perché su Felucia ha trovato la morte , mentre da piccola era schiava di uno Schiavista Hutt . Aayla Secura appare anche nella campagna storica del gioco , dove può essere impersonata , nella missione della 501°Legione su Felucia. INTERVISTA Questa è un’intervista all’attrice Amy Allen che ha interpretato Aayla Secura nell’Episodio II e nell’ Episodio III della saga di Star Wars. L’intervista è stata raccolta da una mia carissima amica Californiana che ringrazio moltissimo. Pubblico le risposte in lingua originale e sotto ognuna la traduzione in italiano in modo che ognuno abbia la possibiità di leggerle in lingua originale. Eventuali errori di traduzione sono solo miei. How it be Aayla Secura? 1)The make-up was really heavy. We film the part on a desert, edited with the special effect but it's very hot....in my scene i drink a lot of water, luckely it's not alcolic! 1)Il trucco era veramente pesante. Noi abbiamo filmato la parte in un deserto, modificato dagli effetti speciali ma c’era veramente caldo…nella mia scena ho bevuto un sacco di acqua, per fortuna non è alcolica! Do you have fun? 2)I really have fun in the episode II but in the episode III more. I shed a tear when my character was killed, but it's the histrory of Aayla. I think that she is great, and I like the character that I played 2) Io mi sono divertita molto in episodio II ma nell’episodio III di più. Ho versato una lacrima quando il mio personaggio è stato ucciso, ma è la storia di Aayla. Io penso che lei sia grande, e a me è piaciuto interpretare il personaggio. Why you wear this dress? 3)I went from California like you Katy and like to be a Californian girl so I request to Lucas' cast for my dress, a bitter naked just for have fun!(and because it's very hot) 3)Io vengo dalla California come te Katy e a me piace essere un ragazza Californiana così io ho richiesto al cast della Lucas per il mio vestito, un po’ spoglio giusto per divertirmi!(e perché c’era veramente caldo) You don’t talk on the set? 4)On Felucia I talked with Bly. The set was a PC made but at the end i love the scene of the death 'cause it's very ..... strong! 4) Su Felucia io ho parlato con Bly. Il set era fatto al computer ma alla fine io amo la scena della morte perché è veramente….forte! 5) I wanna thanks you, Riccardo De Col for the way that you described my character. It's not easy, and for George too, he joined me at the last moment. But Aayla made the story also in the film To my favourite Jedi,Katy, with love. DeCol (discussioni) 21:21, giu 28, 2015 (UTC) Categoria:Twi'lek Categoria:Schiavi Categoria:Maestri Jedi Post-Ruusan Categoria:Guardiani Jedi Categoria:Buoni articoli di Star Wars Bounty Hunter Wiki Categoria:Generali Jedi